You Belong With Me
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: Rose runs away, from Mystic Falls. She doesn't return till two months later. To find Damon with some Andie chick. Rose gets jealous, and tries to remind Damon that she is there for him. If that fails, than Rose will do anything to split them up.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my new RosexDamon fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. 

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Rose ran away that night. The night that Elena had asked her to go and see Slater, to get some information on Klaus. But when they got to Slater's apartment, he was laying on the floor, dead. Later that night, Elijah had showed up, and that's when she ran. Only because she was scared, scared that Elijah would kill her. She didn't mean to leave Elena, and Damon behind. Yes, she knew Damon would be mad at her, but she ran anyway. How could she go back now? Damon would be so mad, he probably wouldn't want to see her again. So she decided, that she would go back. Well not now at least, but she would return someday.

XXXXXX

It had been two months, since she was last in Mystic Falls, but she decided that it was time to return. Hopefully Damon wasn't still mad at her, or worse yet, hopefully he hadn't forgotten about her. She walked around Mystic Falls, building up the courage, to go and see him. Finally, she had built up the courage, to go and see him, or so she thought. When she was about half way to the Salvatore boarding house, she got to chicken, and decided not to see him. Why couldn't she do it? The fear of him telling her to go away? That he never wanted to see her again? Yes, those were just some of her fears, but she wanted to be there for him this time. Not like last time, she wanted to become friends with him, or even more than friends. After all, she was a sucker for the bad boys. At times, she wondered, why she liked the bad ones, and not the good ones. Maybe they had something extra to them? Or maybe because of their charming good looks?

Back to Damon now. He was broken inside, Elena didn't want him, and probably never would. Katherine didn't even come back for him, she came back for Stefan. The poor guy had no one, but she would change that. She wanted Damon to know that, she was going to be there for him. He deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me, but he deserves it. When he see's her again, he will probably remember her running away. But she hopes that he won't, and that he will be happy to see her again. Tomorrow is the day, the day that she will go, and see him.

XXXXXX

Today is the day, that she is going to go, and see him. Hopefully all goes well, and he still isn't bad about her running away. Why would he still be mad though? It was two months ago. Unless, he can stay mad at someone, for that long. Which would be impressive, but saddening, at the same time. She could never stay mat at someone, for that long, it would just be impossible. As she walks to the boarding house, she builds up her courage even more. This time, she makes sure, that she does not chicken out. While walking, she spots Damon, standing outside of Mystic Falls Grill. Just as she way about to walk over, and say hi. Some chick walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. He turned to her, and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, Rose felt a wave of jealousy hit her. That was unusual, even for her, she never gets jealous. But seeing Damon with that chick, made her jealous.

She had to get to Damon, when that chick wasn't around him. He had to know, that she wanted to be there for him. But she didn't care if that woman, wanted to be there for him. So if he doesn't seem to be convinced, that she wants to be there for him. Than she would just have to a way, to split Damon and that woman up.

Authors Note: So here is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, on my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

She turned around, and walked away. Looking at him, with her, just made her upset. Before she walked away, she caught a small glimpse of the woman. Why would he want to be with someone like her? According to her, that woman was ugly. But, she had to find out, what her name was. Right now, she had an even bigger problem. Where was she going to stay? Maybe the Salvatore's, or maybe Elena's. That's if, they aren't mad at her. Hopefully, they aren't. Or else, she would have to sleep in the forest, or somewhere else. Surely, that couldn't be that safe. First she would try the Salvatore's, and if that doesn't go well, than Elena's. It took her about ten minutes, to get to the Salvatore's. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and Stefan answered.

"Hey Rose, I thought you left town?" He asks, with confusion.

"I did, but I came back. Your not mad at me? Are you?" She asks, hoping that he's not.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" He asks, confused yet again.

"I don't know. But I was wondering, do you think I could stay here? I have no where else to go." She hopes that he says yes.

"Yeah, of course you can." He invites her in,

"Thanks so much Stefan." She says with a smile,

"No problem Rose." He smiles back.

Minutes after Stefan had invited her in, Damon came through the door. He just looked at her, who just looked back at him. She could see a hint of anger in his eyes, she was afraid that he would be mad. Maybe it was a bad idea, for her to come. After three minutes, of just staring at each other, that ugly woman came through the door.

"Andie, go upstairs." He said to her.

"But, I want to stay down here, with you." She whined. He walked over to her, and compelled her, to go upstairs. All she did was nod, and walk upstairs. But before she did, she looked at Rose, and gave her a disgusted look. Than he looked back at Rose.

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"I came back, for you. I want to be here for you," she said.

"Here for me? You ran away, and never came back." He shouted.

"I was scared, scared that Elijah would kill me. I'm sorry, that I left. But I'm here now." She said, as tears started falling down her face.

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now, but give it time." He said.

"Ok, I understand. That is all I ask. Who is that woman?" She asks, curiously.

"Her name is Andie, Andie star." He said, just as he turned around, and walked up the stairs. So the bitch's name is Andie Star, she wasn't going to refer to her as a bitch. But she gave her a disgusted look, so now she was a bitch. Just than the bitch came downstairs, opened the door, and left. Finally she was gone, her presence was annoying. Minutes after she left, he came downstairs. What he did, came as a shock to her.

Authors Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping you guys think that the story is interesting, and that it's an interesting idea. Please review, and tell me what you thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. 

What he did, came as a shock to her. Just after Andie left, he came downstairs, and kissed Rose. She was shocked, Rose thought that he was still mad at her. After about five minutes, the door flew open, and Andie walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andie yelled

"I was coming downstairs to get a drink, when Rose just kissed me. She wouldn't stop, even after I asked her to." Damon said, even thought it was a lie.

"Excuse me? I never did that!" She yelled.

"I'm going to believe Damon, he is my boyfriend. Don't ever kiss him again! No one would want to kiss your ugly face." Rose just walked over to Andie, and slapped her across the face.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not ugly. But you are." She couldn't stand Andie. Andie was just about to slap Rose, when Rose grabbed her hand, and stopped her.

"Don't you dare try, and slap me. Because I will rip your heart out, and shove it down your throat." After Rose said that, she was gone.

XXXXXX

Rose was mad, about what Damon had done. How could he do that? Just tell a lie like that? Well Rose knew, it's because he's an ass. She didn't want to go back there, but she had no where else to go. When she got back to the Salvatore house, Damon and Andie were sitting on the couch.

"I don't want you staying here." Andie said.

"You know what Andie, Stefan said I could stay here. So I am, and I'm not going to listen to you!" Rose half shouted.

"Well what if Damon doesn't want you here either!" She yelled,

"I could care less about what Damon wants!" She shouted. Rose just turned around, and made her way upstairs.

She was fed up with them both. Rose hated taking human life, but she would make an exception for Andie. If Andie does one more thing, to make Rose mad. It's bye-bye Andie, she absolutely hated Andie. Did Andie really think she could tell Rose what to do? What a stupid woman, to even think that.

Just than, Damon came into her room, and tried to talk to her. He didn't even get a single word out, before Rose pushed him out of her room. She slammed her door shut, and locked it. So that Damon couldn't get in. Rose didn't feel like talking to that jerk, after what he had done. But, when she was ready to talk, she would talk. When she did feel like talking, hopefully Andie would not be there. If Andie were to die, Rose would be so happy. Than she wouldn't have to see her ugly face, or hear her annoying voice anymore. Andie gone, would mean, that Damon and Rose could be together. Tiredly, she turned off her light, and went to sleep.

Later that night, Andie snuck into Roses' room, and held a stake over her heart. Rose suddenly woke up, and grabbed Andie by the throat. She pinned Andie against the wall, her eyes red, and fangs showing. How the hell did she know that Rose was a vampire? Maybe Damon had told her, but who knows.

Rose looked away from Andie for one second, to try and calm down. Andie tightened her grip around the stake, and tried staking Rose. She looked back at Andie, and thought to herself, Andie has to die now.

"Rose stop!" Damon shouted. Great, I was just about to kill her, when he walked in. She looked at him, than back at Andie. After a minute, her eyes went back to green, and her fangs were gone. But her hand was still on Andie's throat, hoping that Andie wouldn't try to stake her again. But she did it again, Rose was now furious. Her eyes went red, and her fangs come out. Than she….

Authors Note: Here is chapter 3, hopefully you enjoyed it lol. Please review, and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter :D. Here is the next one. 

Just than Rose ripped Andie's heart out of her chest, and threw it on the floor. She looked at it, picked it up, and shoved it down her throat. Than she snapped her neck, Rose knew she was dead, but hearing the sound of her neck snap was pleasant. Rose turned around, and looked at Damon, who was in shock. He was probably amazed, and shocked that she did that.

"One question, what did you do that for?" He asked.

"She was annoying me, and just didn't know when to try, and stop staking me. That bitch got it coming to her, are you sad?" Hoping he wouldn't be.

"Actually no, I'm not. Andie was annoying, and I'm sorry I lied." Rose was shocked, that Damon was apologizing.

"Damon Salvatore apologizing? I thought I'd never see the day, and your not sad?" Sarcasm in her voice.

"Nice sarcasm Rose, I only compelled Andie to love me, so I'm not sad." She just looked at him. He walked over to Andie's body, and picked her up. Damon carried her out to his car, and put her in the trunk. We got into the car, and drove somewhere to bury Andie. When the hole was ready to put her in, Rose just threw her in the hole. Finally, Andie was gone, and never to be seen again.

XXXXX

When they got back to the boarding house, Rose poured Damon and her some drinks. As she was pouring the drinks, Damon came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her around, so that she was now facing him, and kissed her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. The two made there way upstairs. Once upstairs, Damon picked Rose up into his arms, and she circled her legs around his hips. Damon backed them up into a wall, so that his back was touching the wall. After a few minutes, they made their way to Damon's room. With a little push, he pushed Rose down onto the bed. Her hands were roaming around in his hair, than they were taking off his shirt. His hands were now taking off her shirt, just after Rose took if his shirt.

XXXXXX

When she woke up the next morning, Damon wasn't there. She wondered where he was, maybe he went out. Rose got up out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. Hoping that when she went downstairs, that Damon would be there. But, when she got downstairs, she was greeted by Stefan.

"Morning Rose, how did you sleep?" Stefan asked.

"Morning Stefan, I slept just fine. Where is Damon?" She asked, hoping that Stefan would know where he was.

"He said that he had to go out, and get something. But he wouldn't tell me what, he should be back soon though." I wonder what he was getting. Rose walked into the kitchen, grabbed some coffee, and a bagel. Just than, the door opened, and Damon walked in. Damon asked his brother where Rose was, and Stefan just pointed towards the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful," hopefully he didn't notice her blushing, because she was. She didn't normally blush, but for some reason, that made her blush.

"Morning handsome," she knew that it sounded corny, but she didn't know what else to say. He walked over to her, and have her a little kiss on the lips.

"I have something for you," he smiled at her. Rose was wondering what it was, than he placed a daylight ring in her hand. She picked it up, put it on her finger, and got a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Damon," she said smiling. She walked over to him, gave him a huge hug, and a kiss. Rose would now be able to walk in the sun, something she missed doing. Since she was turned, and that was such a long time ago.

XXXXXX

Later that night, Damon and Rose sat outside, and watched the sunset. Rose sat in Damon's lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was exited that she would finally get to watch a sunset, after so many years of not being able to. The sunset was so beautiful, Rose could watch the sun set everyday. After they were done watching the sunset, they went inside. They headed upstairs, into Damon's room and got ready for bed. When they were laying down in bed, Rose turned to face Damon .

"Night Damon," she smiled.

"Night Rose," he smiled back at her.

"Damon, I love you." She wasn't telling a lie though, she thought about her feelings for him at times. They were strong feelings, feeling of love. If that's what you even call it, Rose just hoped that Damon felt the same.

"Rose, I..I," why wouldn't he say it? Did he not love her?

Authors Note: So here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm hoping that the ending was good, and not horrible. So anyway, hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, this is going to be the last chapter. I should have told you last chapter, that this one would be the last. But I forgot, sorry about that. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. 

"Rose, I..I," why wouldn't he say it? Did he not love her?

"Damon if you can't say it, than that's ok with me." She smiled, but it was a fake smile. She hoped that Damon would say it, but he didn't.

Rose went downstairs, while Damon just stayed in his room, and thought about Rose. While in his room, he thought about his feelings for Rose. The only reason he compelled Andie to love him, was because Rose had left. He felt empty and alone without Rose there with him, like no one understood him. She was the only one who understood him, and she made him feel happy. Damon didn't want to lose her again, she was something special to him. Even if she didn't know it, she was.

XXXXXX

Damon got up the next morning, and Rose wasn't beside him. When he went downstairs, he saw her laying asleep on the couch. That can't be a good sign, can it? She must be either mad or upset, or both. Just than she woke up, looked at him, than walked into the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and tried to give her a kiss, but she just walked away from him. Rose didn't look mad, she just looked upset. It was probably because Damon didn't say, I love you to her. Even though she said that it was ok, he knew that it wasn't ok. Why couldn't he say it? Was he waiting for some special moment? Or maybe he was to scared to say it, no that can't be it. The whole day was spent with Rose ignoring Damon, he couldn't stand it. Her ignoring him was the most horrible thing he had ever experienced. Later that night, she went outside, to watch the sunset, so he followed her outside.

When he got outside, Rose was sitting on the grass. He went over to where she was sitting, and sat down beside her. She looked over at him, got up, and started to walk away. He couldn't let her get away, and plus he hated her ignoring him.

"Rose wait," he called after her, but she just kept on walking. So he sped in front of her.

"Rose I love and care about you, and that's the truth. Please don't leave Rose, I don't want to lose you again." He said.

"I don't want to lose you either," she smiled up at him.

"Rose will you take a walk with me?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"Damon I would love to," she leaned up and gave him a kiss. He took her hand and they started walking.

They walked off into the distance, with the sun setting behind them.

Authors Note: Well here is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to apologize for all the mistakes that I may have made. I've enjoyed writing this story for you, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
